


High School Romance

by angel_in_the_trenchcoat



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But we still love him, Calum is rude as ever, F/M, I haven't decided, Mostly Fluff, Reader x Michael, highschool dweebs, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_the_trenchcoat/pseuds/angel_in_the_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and you have been best friends since either of you could remember, and now that you are in highschool could there be other feelings developing?</p><p>Michael/reader story written in second person. The relationship will not be prominent until the third or fourth chapter, sorry about the confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"No." You said, shaking your head. 

"Please? I'm booored!" The spiky haired boy poked your face, and you slapped his hand away. 

"No. I am not going to the movies tonight. I have to study, and so do you! We have a big test tomorrow!" He groaned and flopped down face first into your bed. He mumbled something into the comforter, but you couldn't understand him. You hit the back of his head. "Stop mumbling." You said, frowning at his childish behavior. "What's gotten into you?" He sat up and threw himself on your lap. "Hey! Get off me!" You said, trying to hold in your laughter.

"Not until you agree to go see a movie with me. We've been holed up in your room studying all day long!" You tried pushing him off, but to no avail, he was much stronger than you. And heavier. 

"Ughh.. Fine. One movie, but only if I get to pick. And you're paying!" He laughed and rolled off of you and your books.

"Deal." You stood up, heading towards your closet. "Well, get out so I can change. Are you gonna call the others and see if they want to come?" He reached up and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Uh, sure. I'll call the boys. You gonna text Ana?" You nodded, pushing him towards the door. You opened your closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, pulling them on, replacing your comfortable sweatpants, and a red Fall Out Boy shirt. 

"Alright. You can come back in now." You said, a moment later he walked in, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Well. Ashton is out with his girlfriend, Cassandra. And Luke is helpin his mum with something. But Calum can come. Can Ana? And what movie are we seeing anyway?" You picked up your phone from the stand beside your bed.

"I'll text her. If she can't come it looks like it'll be just me you and Calum." You send a quick message to Ana and walk out of the room. "Mom! I'm headed to the movies with some friends, I'll be back by dinner!" You called out towards the living room. 

"Okay! Don't be late, I'm making your favorite! Let me know if you're bringing any of the boys or Ana home, so I can make more food. Seeing as how I'm usually always cooking for one of your friends. I love them to death but they eat like wild animals!" She grumbles.

"I will, bye!" You say, opening the back door. "You driving Mikey?" He nods, pulling the keys to his motorcycle out of his back pocket. He grabbed a black helmet from the handlebars and put it on, straddling the bike. You grabbed your purple helmet out of the compartment under the back half of the seat and got on the bike behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist. 

"Let's go!" You yelled, sounding muffled because of the helmet. He starts down the road towards town. It's about a ten minute drive since you live a bit down the road. He pulls up in front of the the theater and you pull off your helmet and look at the sign showing the times of the showings. "Next movie doesn't start for an hour, wanna go to the park down the street to kill some time while we wait for Calum and an answer from Ana?" You ask. He nods. 

"Put your helmet back on!" He shouts, putting his foot back on the gas pedal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change the title of the story, the entire thing is a bit of a work in progress, so expect a few changes here and there.

Michael pulls up to the park and turns off the bike. You jump off and check your phone while he puts out the kickstand. You pull off the helmet so you can see the screen. No answer from Ana. Michael walks up behind you and ruffles your hair. 

"Hey!" You yell. He laughs and says, "Please, your helmet hair was so bad that what I did couldn't possibly make it worse." You scowl at him. 

"It's not like anything happened to your hair, it's always a mess!" You say, sticking your tongue out at him. He crosses his arms and tries to put on a sad face like you actually offended him. He loves how messy his hair is. You grin and walk towards the playground intended for little kids. You walk over and sit on a swing.  
"Push me!" You yell towards Michael, who is walking towards you at a slow pace. "Hurry up! Come push me Mikey!" You say, giggling. Pumping your legs to make the swing go higher. You haven't done this in ages! Michael finally reaches you, laughing at your childish behavior. 

"Having fun?" Says someone behind you. You turn around to see Calum striding towards you, hands in his pockets. 

"What! How did you know we'd be here?" Michael says, walking over and embracing him in a brother-like hug. 

"Well, when I saw a colorful haired boy with a girl on the back of his bike with hair that wild and curly, I sorta figured it was you.." He said, laughing at your puzzled face. Calum walks towards you and pushes you on the swing. You scream in delight as you fly through the air on the swing. You look over and see Michael staring at the two of you, scowling. Calum notices as well "Jealous, huh Mikey?" He teases. 

"Oh please!" You say, jumping off the swing. "Let's get going to the movies, why don't we?" You ask, walking towards Mikey's bike. Calum gets in his car, waving goodbye. "See you there!" He shouts as he closes the door. You climb on the bike after Mikey, slipping on your helmet. 

Michael and yourself walk into the theater and you look at the showings as Calum walks in. 

"What movie are we seeing, then?" You turn towards him. "Well, I was thinking something scary. I haven't seen a good horror film in a long time." He nodded and pointed to a movie poster for a run of the mill horror movie. 

"Sure, that looks terrifying. Let's do it!" Michael laughs and walks towards the ticket booth, buying two, one for him and one for you. 

"Sorry Calum, you'll have to pay for your own." He frowned, but eventually gave in and bought his own ticket. Mikey motioned to the concession. 

"Want something y/n?"

"Um.. Some candy maybe..?" 

"Alright, something sour, I assume?" You nod. 

"You know me so well, Mikey." You laugh. You stand and wait while he buys you candy. "Thank you Mikey! Now, let's get in there. I'm ready to scream like a little girl!" You laugh and grab both their hands and pull them towards the theater. You find a seat towards the middle, Calum and Mikey sitting on either side of you. 

After twenty agonizing minutes of commercials, the lights dim and the movie is about to start. "Yes!" You whisper. Someone in front of you turns around and tells you to shut up. Both Michael and Calum lean forward, both with intimidating looks on their faces. Mikey snaps at the man.

"Why don't you shut up and mind your own business, mate. The movie hasn't even started yet you prick." The now frightened looking man turns around and sinks down in his seat. 

"Thank you." you whisper to Mikey. You sit back in your seat and begin to snack on your candy as the movie begins. 

It's towards the middle of the movie and you're shaking in your seat. This is definitely the scariest horror movie you've seen. Calum leans towards you, and whispers in your ear. "I'm gonna go pee." You nod your head. A minute later, a terrifying face pops up onto the screen and you bury your face in Michaels shoulder. He places his hand on your the back of your head to comfort you. He murmurs, 

"Do you want to leave? You look pale as a sheet and scared out of your wits.." You shake your head yes, still presses against him. He stands up, grabbing your hand and leading you out of the dark theater. Once you're out into the lobby again he drops your hand and blushes. "Sorry, I was just trying to make sure you didn't fall." Calum pops up beside you.

"Hey, what happened? Are you alright y/n?" You mumble a small yes. Michael explains to Calum what happened. 

"Well, do you wanna go somewhere else? Or do you just wanna go home?" You turn to Michael. 

"I think I should just go home. Do you guys want to come for dinner?" Calum glances at Michael, then tells you, "Um, no. I can't tonight. Sorry, I uh, promised my parents I'd actually be home for dinner tonight." 

"Okay, that's fine. Don't worry about it, Michael?"

"Yeah, I'll come. Did you ever hear from Ana?" You check your phone again. 

"No, I'm sure she's just out with her boyfriend and hasn't checked her phone. She'll call be back or something when she gets home. Anyways, let's get back to my place. I could definitely use some of my moms food right about now." He nods, and you walk out of the theater.


	3. Chapter 3

The two of you arrive at your home within minutes, the smell of pasta wafting through the house.

"Mom! I'm back! It's just gonna be me and Michael for dinner tonight. We're gonna go upstairs and study, will you let us know when dinner is done?" You hear a faint yes from the kitchen, and start up the stairs, Michael in tow. 

You open your door and flop on your bed, Michael comes in behind you and closes the door.

"Remind me to never see a horror movie ever again. That was horrible. Sorry to make you guys leave early.." You say as Michael sits at your desk. 

"It's okay, I don't mind. It wouldn't be much fun without you there anyway, so there was no point in finishing the movie." He smiles at you. 

"Okay, well at least let me pay you back for the ticket and candy, since I kinda wasted your time, and money." You tell him as you reach for your wallet, but he stops you by taking the wallet from your hand and setting it on the desk behind him. 

"You don't need to do that, I don't mind paying for you." You sighed and sat up cross legged facing him. You stick out your bottom lip and pretend to pout. He laughs at your attempt to change his mind then picks up his books. 

"Wanna get back to studying?" You look at him, shocked.

"What's gotten into you? Earlier you were acting like if you touched a text book you would burst into flames.." He stands up, walking towards the bed. 

"Scoot over, I actually do need help with some of this. I don't think I'm gonna pass that test tomorrow.." You make room for him on the bed, then pull out your book. 

"If you insist. Go to chapter 17, we can start there I guess." 

After studying for about thirty minutes your mother calls from downstairs, letting you know that dinner is ready. 

"C'mon, let's go eat Mikey. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" You say, running down the stairs.

"Dinner smells good mom, thanks!" You sit at your normal spot at the table, and Michael sits next to you. Your mother sets your plates in front of you, and sits at the head of the table.

"So Michael, what color are you planning on dying your hair next? If you're changing it at all. Red really suits you." Your mother asks. Michael holds up one finger, his mouth full of food. After he swallows what he was eating he says, 

"Oh, thank you. I was thinking maybe a light purple, or blue. What do you think y/n?" You think for a moment, before saying. 

"I think you should go with that galaxy thing again! I really liked that the last time you did it." He nodded his head, shoveling more food in his mouth. 

"This is really good Mrs. y/l/n. I love your cooking." Your mother smiles, looking genuinely touched. 

"That is very sweet of you Michael, you have become quite the nice young boy. You look so much different than you used to. But you look good. Watching you grow up all these years certainly has been something, especially with all the different colors in your hair. But, don't mind me. I'm just rambling on. I just miss when you two were so little.." She says, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. You stand up and walk over to hug your mother. 

"Oh, don't cry mom." She pulls you in for a hug, and motions for Michael to join you. The three of you stand, hugging. Michael towers over the both of you, but you don't mind. Your mother clears her throat. 

"Alright, now let's get back to dinner, shall we?" You all sit down and finish your dinner in comfortable silence. 

After eating, Michael and yourself gather the dishes, and head to the kitchen to do them so your mother can relax. As you're filling the sink with warm water, Michael grabs the sink hose and sprays you with water, laughing the whole time. You scream out of shock, then start to giggle. Between laughs you try and yell at him, but to no avail. Your giggling subsides and you decide to get revenge, scooping up some water in your hand you throw it at Michael, hitting him directly in the face. His laugher stops for a moment, then resumes, harder than before. 

"What are you two doing in there?" Your mother tells from the living room. 

"Nothing!" You both yell simultaneously. 

"C'mon, let's get this done. I'll get the mop and clean up all this water, you start on the dishes. I'll help you with them in a minute." You say, heading towards the closet to grab the mop. 

After you finish cleaning up with Michael, your mother has already gone to bed, so the two of you sit together on the couch in the living room. 

"Um, I should probably get going y/n. It's kinda late.." He stands up and you look up at him. 

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you at school then.." You say, standing up to give him a hug. As you pull away from him, he leans down and presses his lips against yours. He catches you off guard, so you don't have time to react in the slightest, much less kiss him back before he pulls away.

"I-I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that." He says as he rushes towards the door. You follow behind him. 

"Michael, wait!" You yell, but he's already on his bike. As he pulls out of the drive you stand in the doorway. Still shocked and confused as to what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

You head to bed, thoughts of what just happened still on your mind.

"I can't believe he did that.." You mumble to yourself. You start to wonder if maybe you have feelings for Michael as well. If he even has them for you of course, it was just a kiss, right? No big deal.

At school the next day you approach Ana. "Anastasia Melody!" You hiss at her. "Why weren't you answering your phone! I need to talk to you."

"Hey now, no need to bring my middle name into this. And I didn't have my phone on me, I was um, out. Sorry." She said, blushing slightly. "What did you need to talk to me about, what happened?" You explain to her the entire situation.

"You can't be serious! Michael kissed you? Huh, I always figured he had a thing for you.. He has been acting a bit weird lately. Not that he isn't weird normally." You smack her arm, and she laughs.

"What do I do Ana? He just, bolted. Do you think he meant to do that? He isn't at school today, his motorcycle wasn't in the parking lot when I came in.."

"Listen, I don't know what to tell you. I guess you just need to talk to him about this. Don't try and act like nothing happened either, you have to confront him. But, we're gonna be late to first period if we don't hurry!" She says, grabbing your arm and pulling you down the hall and into the class just before the tardy bell rings.

Suddenly someone bursts into the classroom, you look up to see Michael with his hair freshly dyed a multitude of blues and purples. He dyed it galaxy, like you suggested.

"Mr. Clifford, why are you late? Class started twenty minutes ago young man!" He mumbles a quick sorry and slides into his seat, avoiding eye contact with you. You sit anxiously through the rest of the class, the bell rings. You gather your things quickly and begin to walk towards Michael, but he is already gone. 

"What the hell.." You mumble to yourself. You sigh and make your way down the hall to the your class. You're so lost in thought as you walk that you run right into Luke. 

"Oh, jeez. Sorry Luke. I didn't even see you there.." You say, moving out of his way. Before you can walk down the hall again he grabs your arm.

"Are you okay y/n? You seem really out of it.." He asks. You look up at him, his face full of concern.

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it right now. Later, okay?" He nods and gives you a small smile.

"At least let me walk you to your next class, that way you won't run into anybody else." He laughs and you smile a bit.

"Okay, thank you." The tall blonde walks beside you all the way to your next class. He waves goodbye and heads back down the hall, getting lost in a crowd of people. You spend the whole next class trying to drown your worries in your class work. It doesn't work, your mind is filled with questions. What will happen between the two of you? Will you still be friends? Or maybe more? The class could not go any slower. 

Two classes later it's lunch, you grab some money from your locker and walk to the cafeteria. Ana is already sitting at your table with Luke and Ashton. You sit across from her.

"You okay y/n? Ashton asks, his eyes scanning your worried face. You sigh running your hands through your hair. 

"I really don't have the energy to talk about it right now. I'm just, really stressed out. You guys should just come over after school or something so we can talk about it I guess, Calum too. Speaking of him, where is he?" You ask. Ashton grins. 

"He's in lunch detention, in math he took a permanent marker, drew a dick on the board, then took a dry erase marker and made it into a drawing of a cat. The math teacher came in and tried to erase the cat, and you can tell where it went from there." That made you smile a bit. Luke was dying of laughter, which cheered you up a bit more. Maybe this is all no big deal.. You just need to talk to Michael about it, and that's easy enough. You've been friends for years, talking to him will be easy. 

"Alright, I'm starving. I'm gonna go get in line, care to join me?" You say to the table. You stand and Ana follows you. 

"You have to tell them you know, or let Mikey do it. But I doubt he's going to. He's been avoiding all of us all day, I'm pretty sure he's eating lunch in the library at the moment." You grab a sandwich and a water from the cooler. You pick up two cookies. 

"Should I go find him?" You ask, nervous to hear the answer. 

"Probably. He's most likely as worried as you are right now." You nod, paying for your food. 

"Just, tell the boys I went to find Michael, no use lying to them." 

"Alright, tell me how it goes." You say, heading toward the heavy doors that lead to the library. After searching for a few minutes, there's still no sign of him. There's only one other section here he could be, with the mangas. You walk to a small corner of the room, and see him sitting cross legged on the floor, munching on chips with a comic in his hand. You sit next to him, he looks up at you, obviously startled. 

"Wanna cookie?" You say, holding one out to him. He grabs it from your hand, his expression apprehensive.

"Listen y/n, about what happened last night.." He begins, before he is interrupted by your hand hitting his face. 

"Ow! What the fuck?"

"That's for leaving so quickly and avoiding me all day!" 

"I'm sorry.. I was just scared to-" he is interrupted once more by your lips crashing against his. He is caught off guard, but eventually presses his lips forcefully against yours, returning the kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Micheal sat in front of you, he looked shocked, but pleased. Neither of you knew what to say. You didn't even expect that of yourself. 

"Y/n I had no clue you felt the same.. I'm sorry?" He said.

"I didn't- I had no idea I felt that way either. But that night when you kissed me it was like something sparked in me and I realized I cared about you more than just a friend. And I was so worried that you would take it back or tell me that you didn't mean it or that you didn't actually want me that way and I just... I've been stressing about this a lot.." You said, your cheeks glowing a rosy color, whether from your confession or the kissing you weren't sure.

"y/n, yes, I do feel that way. I don't know when I realized it but lately it had gotten so hard for me to keep my feelings to myself and we just standing there and I had to tell you or do something that would show you, and so I did. But I panicked, I was worried you might turn me down, and I couldn't take that. So I freaked out and ran off. When you were in class today you looked so upset and I just thought it was because of what I did and it just broke my heart. I'm sorry." He mumbled the 'I'm sorry.' What was he sorry for? He looked sad and lost, like a little puppy. You couldn't hide your smirk at this realization. 

"Why are you smiling? Didn't I ruin our friendship.. ?" Your smile disappeared from your lips. 

"Of course not! Michael, I feel the same. I want to be with you, please don't be so sad." His eyes glowed at your statement, a huge grin plastered on his face. 

"Are you serious? You want to be with me?" He asked, looking ecstatic. He stood, reaching a hand out towards you to help you up. You grabbed his hand and he pulled you to your feet. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around you, smashing your face into his chest. 

"Mikey.. I can't breathe." You gasped. His face flushed red and he let go of you. He chuckled nervously, rocking on his feet.

"Sorry.. But, what does this mean? For us I mean, are we.. Dating?" He asked. You thought about this for a moment before saying,

"I don't believe you ever asked me out, Michael G. Clifford." You said with a sly smirk. You knew using his full name would fluster him even more. And he looked really adorable when he was flustered. 

"I- Will you.." He stuttered, struggling to find the right words. "y/n, will you go out with me?" He asked while grabbing both of your hands into his own. You grinned, looking up at the tall boy. 

"Absolutely!" You pecked him on the cheek. "So should we head back out to the lunch room before they think we've killed each other or something?" You said. 

"Um, sure." He picked up the remainder of his lunch and lead you towards the library door, holding your hand in his. As you walked through the cafeteria you got a few strange looks, but most of the students didn't think twice about the two of you being that affectionate. It was bound to happen eventually right? As you drew closer to your table your nerves began acting up, you were unsure of how your friends would take this new change. You hoped for the best as their heads turned to look at the two of you. Ana and Ashton grinned, while Calum smirked knowingly. Luke didn't even notice you approach, he was to busy stuffing his face. 

"Finally! I swear Clifford you have been eye-fucking her for months now. I can't believe you didn't pick up on his actions sooner y/n." Said Calum. Michael shot him a death glare and sat down, with you next to him. 

"Calum, I see they released you from lunch detention. How was that?" You said, grinning. He shot you a glare then proceeded to shove a sandwich in his mouth.

"So are you two an item now?" Asked Ana. Grinning from ear to ear. You nodded and Michael blushed. Luke mumbled something, still not really paying attention. 

"Do you guys all want to do something tonight?" You ask, secretly hoping they might say no so that you can spend some time alone with Michael. 

"No, sorry I have plans.." Ana said, staring at her feet. 

"Yeah, me too." Said Luke, shifting awkwardly in his seat. 

"I promised Cassandra I would come over for dinner tonight with her father. Maybe tomorrow or something?" Ashton suggested. 

"Nah, I'm busy." Calum said, standing to throw away his trash. "I'm gonna get an early start to class. It's study hall, my favorite class of the day." He said jokingly. 

"Okay.. What about you Michael?" 

"Yeah, that sounds good. We can go to that little ice cream shop the next town over you are always talking about?" He suggested. You nodded happily. As you finished your lunch you walked with Michael to your next class. 

Coincidentally, you had a study hall together. The rest of the day dragged on, and you caught yourself staring at him on more than one occasion. This whole dating thing is going to take some getting used to.


End file.
